


Wrong Place, Wrong Girl

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Comedy tonight, F/M, Het Anal, Masturbation, Morals tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: The division of Japan into three has multiplied the nation's underpopulation crisis by three. Each capital has implemented unique measures to secure and increase their manpower, one of which is heavy taxation on contraceptives.This is the story of two youths bucking the grand design of higher powers, facing their uncertain futures in their own way...





	Wrong Place, Wrong Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing from "Up Close and Impersonal"! 
> 
> You can follow the sequence of these Ryuuga/Misora smutfics [here](http://juicedguava.tumblr.com/ryuugaxmisoraficstarter).

Coming into his hand, Ryuuga shouted Kasumi's name and looked into Misora's eyes. He had no excuses for what he was doing, what he had done. He was going to take it one step at a time--first, stand up and face her; next, promise to never do it again--only for Misora to slide the door of the conversion equipment shut, locking him in. 

"Sorry!" Ryuuga skipped to the apology and banged on the door. "I'll clean up after you let me out, I promise!" 

"You're a disgusting and dangerous human being," Misora said, her voice muffled by the barrier between them. "How dare you wank in my space. I'm kicking you out." 

Really, Ryuuga had planned to clean up in there before everyone came back. The wanking, though, was unplanned. With nothing else to do, he had wandered into the huge, metal box, wondering about how Misora had purified Kasumi's essence. Kasumi...one memory of her led to another; less innocent memories that no one will never know. 

This was his way of keeping memories of her fresh in his mind and he didn't expect anyone, least of all the shut-in Misora, to understand. Maybe she didn't even understand masturbation, which would explain why she had to use his dick as her personal dildo. 

Ryuuga landed a powerful punch to the door, shaking the walls around him. He pumped his fist in the air as outside, Misora yelped and jumped a step back. 

He shouted, "I bet you wouldn't mind if I wanked while saying your name!" 

The taunt worked. The door slid open, giving Ryuuga a chance to run away. He couldn't, for Misora blocked his way, pushed him further inside, and kissed him. 

Well, that was new. Usually, she focused on jerking around with his lower half. He was at a loss on how to touch her, careful to not leave bruises on her with his super strength. For now, he kissed her back and rested his hands around her waist, postponing his next move. 

In the midst of their uncalled make-out session, Ryuuga felt Misora slipping her thigh between his legs. He wondered what she'd do if he humped on her; turns out, she'd hump back and kiss him harder. He definitely wasn't imagining her getting turned on. 

'Here it comes, the jerking around,' he thought as she began pulling down his zipper. 

He was way too used to this. Perhaps because he couldn't see any chains, waxing strips or any other torture implement on her, he thought that he could let his guard down. As if acting on autopilot, he pushed his pants and underwear down, while Misora reached up to pull her scrunchie off the top of her head. Where was she going to put that thing? 

Around his dick...of course, where else. 

Grasping Misora by the shoulders, Ryuuga said, "That's not where you hang things." 

He didn't think he would have to remind a girl that his dick wasn't a clothes rack in a department store. But as with being falsely imprisoned and breaking out of jail, there's a first time for everything. 

"Look, it's still hard," Misora said, giving Ryuuga a couple of strokes. "You're such a pervert, let's see you come with that on." 

"You're the pervert!" 

Less than flattered, Misora dropped Ryuuga's dick and stalked out of the box they were enclosed in. Ryuuga chased after her, barely registering the fresh air once he was out of the stuffy space. There were too many threats in his life; he couldn't afford to have her become another one. He would figure out what her deal with him was, with or without the use of his dick. 

"You," he started, grabbing Misora's arm and focusing on the empty space above her head, "you...look sexy with your hair down." 

'You go, dragon,' Ryuuga mentally complimented himself for thinking up a convincing compliment for her. 

"Oh, yeah?" Misora said. 

"Yeah. If you weren't sexy, I wouldn't be this hard." 

Misora gasped upon touching said hard-on again, and Ryuuga had to disguise his scoff as a cough. Come on, she touched it just seconds ago. 

Misora curled her fingers around Ryuuga's dick and stroked up, flattening her scrunchie against Ryuuga's crotch. Since Ryuuga survived the waxing strips, his pubic area had remained smooth. The lack of hair made him more sensitive to the softness of the scrunchie; he enjoyed the sensation as Misora repeatedly stroked up and down his length. 

As Ryuuga's dick went up, Misora bowed her head down. No doubt, she was studying the distinctive bend which Ryuuga had learned to live with and make the best of. He didn't mind her indulging in her curiosity as long as that was the worst she would do. 

"Come in me," she mumbled. 

"Are you talking to me or my dick? Ow!"

His smart-ass remark earned him a rough squeeze to the balls. Misora mumbled "come in me" again, and took out a small bottle from her pants' pocket to slip into Ryuuga's hand. It was lube, one that was for people with sensitive skin. 

Misora didn't protest as Ryuuga backed her against one of the pillars of metal poles and turned her around. He could easily do it in this position. She didn't seem to mind one bit, clutching onto the poles and bending back as Ryuuga pulled her pants and underwear down to mid-thigh. He coated his fingers with the lube and went to work on her exposed behind, steadily stretching her hole open with two fingers. 

She opened easily for him, and he had to ask, "Have you done this before?" 

Misora not only nodded, but also fucked back against Ryuuga's fingers. Ryuuga worked them deeper inside her ass, wondering how much she could take. 

"This lube from your fan?" 

Another nod from her. In this position, she seemed capable of taking a lot. Ryuuga was determined to give her more. 

Soon, he entered her and said close to her ear, "You should show your fans the sexy top of your head." 

He nearly fell over and out of her as she kicked back against his shin. What was she, a horse?! He held back this insult to concentrate on getting all the way inside her. 

Halfway in, Ryuuga asked, "How is it?" 

Misora only replied with breathy moans. Looking at her back, especially with her hair down, Ryuuga could pretend that she was a different person. 

Once all the way in, he asked if she could feel her scrunchie against her ass. For this, he barely avoided her stepping on his toes.

First, he started slow, going faster and harder when his primal instincts told him that she could take it. Ryuuga touched Misora's front, parting her pubic hair to access both her clit and the opening to her hole, where he inserted a finger. He stiffened as she rocked back and forth; by pressing on the back of Misora's pussy, he could feel the outline of his cock inside her. 

Never mind who Misora was, or what she thought of Ryuuga; her body was hot all the same. When she climaxed, tightening around his cock and his three fingers in her pussy, she arched her back with such force that she nearly broke Ryuuga's nose with her skull. Ryuuga's own climax brought a sense of relief that was not only due to coming. 

Ryuuga was amazed at how much come there was to wipe up, for which Misora's scrunchie came in handy. 

"Here you go," he offered the crumpled, damp cloth back at Misora. 

While pulling her bottoms back on, she tossed her ruined scrunchie to another corner of the basement. One of them was going to have to pick that up, before it was discovered and questioned by Sento or the owner. 

Ryuuga was about to mention that when Misora said, "Come one more time." 

"You want to do it one more time?" 

"No, do it yourself," Misora replied. "You didn't make me come the other day. That means you owe me one, so get it all out on your own." 

By right, shouldn't Ryuuga's debt be cleared by giving her an orgasm just now? Too tired to argue, he sat on the floor, at the very spot where she liked to tie him up, and started touching his dick. At least he had saved the effort of zipping it back in. 

Despite feeling a little raw, Ryuuga managed to get it up again. He moved his hand slowly and steadily, hoping to not lose his erection and have to start all over again. He mentally congratulated himself for making it this far, even with a perverted sadist beside him and training her unblinking eyes on his dick. Her intent gaze made him imagine lazer beams shooting out of her eyes towards his dick, which was an interesting and disturbing image. 

"Why don't you say her name," Misora said. 

"Who?" 

"You were saying her name while doing it." 

Ryuuga won't. 

"Ah, Misora, Misora!" He cried out her name instead, provoking her to lunge forward and grab him by the front of his shirt. 

"Stop it!" She demanded. 

"Misora!" Ryuuga exclaimed with exaggerated breathiness. "You turn me on even without your fake cutesy act." 

"Stop!" 

This time, Ryuuga came with a yelp as Misora decided to clamp her cold hand over the tip of his dick at the last moment. His jizz seemed to warm her fingers a little, as he noted when he took her hand off him. 

"Did it feel good to hear your name?" He asked. 

"Of course. NOT." 

For added emphasis, she wiped her fingers furiously on his shirt. 

He ignored her to lean back and doze for a little while, listening to the sounds of Misora getting up and walking away. She, or at least this whack side of her, would next appear before him when he least expected it. Or he could come to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Up next: More bucking of the higher powers' grand design; this time initiated by Ryuuga! Get updates for fic and Ryuuga/Misora edits by subscribing to [my weekly fandom newsletter](http://tinyletter.com/guava)! Don't forget to check your mailbox for the confirmation email after subscribing. ^_^ 
> 
> Will the Pandora Box incident likely increase or decrease Japan's population? Come share your views by leaving a comment!


End file.
